Rescue Me
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Harry left the wizarding world when they backed him into a corner after the fall of the Dark Lord. He's returned 7 years later for a short visit to find things are not what he seemed. Written for Summer Snarry Free For All MiniFest for Pornicators on LJ.


**Disclaimer:Jk owns them all.. Me and Morgan just like to play them...**

**This is slash and Post-Hogwarts. **

**Pairing:Harry/Severus **

**Rescue Me **

**written by Calanor/SeulWolfe and Morganlefay1958 for Pornicators Summer Snarry Free For All Mini-Fest**

**pqpqpq **

He'd left it all behind years ago. Tom Riddle's ashes were cold and blowing in the wind for less than twenty-four hours when Harry Potter said 'Kiss my arse' and disappeared.

Pure chaos reigned in those hours after the Dark Wizard fell in battle against Harry. Some of the details even now were still hazy and vague, but he remembered 'they'; denoting his 'well meaning friends' and those he called 'family' had backed him against a wall, waving parchment in his face.

He was obligated to marry immediately, to ground his out of control magic, before he turned 'Dark' like Tom Riddle. Dumbledore had been designated as his guardian of record, and supported the binding.

Harry was not stupid by a long shot. He'd attained adulthood at seventeen and needed no magical guardian since Sirius had him emancipated upon his death... Now, at twenty years old, according to Gringotts, he was the heir of four families. He needed no one ruling over his life and making those decisions—especially after how his life had been up to Voldemort's death. He would marry whom he chose to and when he chose to.

Tom Riddle was gone, so he'd finally avenged his parents and godfather's deaths. His life belonged to him now. The rest of the world be damned as his friends turned against him, one by one.

Seven years have passed and many things have happened. Harry has lived, as he wanted. He learned the truths behind the lies that were told to him over the years—especially in regards to his family. Dumbledore had lied to him when he'd told him the Dursley's were his only living family.

On his way out of Britain, he'd stopped at Gringott's to retrieve money and settle his accounts, and was informed he had a maternal Great-great-grandfather living in Bermuda. During his time at Hogwart's, Dumbledore has restricted his access to the bank and evidently he'd had enough control to prevent the Goblins from revealing the truth to the young Harry. They were no longer under that obligation after the demise of the Dark Lord, and were more than willing to reveal all to him.

His Grandfather was none other than the son of Dracula. Alixandre Dimas Dracula had one child and she in turn had one child, who later married an Evans of Britain. It was a beautiful reunion for both men. One who was not allowed contact with his only great great grandchild and the other denied loving family.

Alixandre removed charms from Harry that allowed him to attain his true inheritance. These were charms that the Goblins swore had the magical signature of Albus Dumbledore on them. They could not remove them and neither could Harry, but the Goblins informed him that Alixandre could. Both men felt fury at the binding and the unnecessary pain Harry had to experience because of the delay in gaining his true state—he was a hereditary vampire from a long line of proud pureblood vampires of the world. But that is a story for another day and another time.

Three days ago, where our story begins, Harry Potter now a resident of Bermuda, received an owl from Gringotts concerning legal matters needing his attention. He had no desire to return, even for a short stay. No one knew of his vampiric inheritance and he wanted to keep it that way. Hagnark gave his word that the young Lord would be in and out of London without anyone of importance knowing he had graced their shores.

Accompanied by two of his most trusted as bodyguards, Lord Harry Potter-Black-Dracul traveled to merry ol' England. Traveling in secret left Harry edgy and hungry, bringing his blood lust to the surface. After settling into the posh hotel, their rooms protected by strong wards, Harry went on the hunt with his two bodyguards in tow. Marco and Aric knew their master well and anticipated his needs. They could move silently and quickly. It was their job to protect his privacy and see that he had whatever he required.

Harry, Marco and Aric apparated to the seedy district of London; a residence of the homeless, pimps, johns, and prostitutes. Harry called the shadows to him as he perused the humans feeling the blood running through their veins. He listened, saddened, as pimps, johns and junkies looked to score in sex, drugs or money. It was then that his sensitive hearing detected a single voice in the crowd. The distress and fear in it called to him as he turned the corner into a dark alley.

A much larger man had a skinner and smaller man pushed up against the cold stone wall waving an object around in his face.

"Come on pretty boy. I'll give you some of this and make you feel good, then we can go party with some friends of mine."

"No. Please leave me alone." The smaller man struggled in vain against his captor.

"You'll like this. Make you forget all the your worries."

Harry nodded at his guards to flank him as he approached quietly. Moving slowly, he stopped when he smaller man turned his face towards him.

Severus.

Harry closed his eyes as images of his one night spent with the older man washed over him. It was a stolen night of passion and intimacy away from Dumbledore's manipulations--a moment stolen where war raged in the light, and darkness was the only freedom.

Shaking his head to clear it, he growled low in his throat, then commanded in a low voice only his guards could hear, "Take the smaller man back to our rooms and watch over him." They nodded in understanding as Harry slipped up behind the aggressor. Emerging from the shadows, he overpowered the man as Marco and Aric shifted away with Severus.

"No one hurts my Severus," he growled, his fangs glinting in the moonlight as they descended to the exposed throat of the would-be drug pusher and rapist.

Less than half hour later, the hunger abated and reassured a slumbering Severus would be bathed, groomed, and fed when he awoke, Harry arrived at Gringotts via a secret entrance. As the young lord was led to the conference room to meet with his account managers, Harry was determined to get answers—answers as to the happenings since he'd left the British Wizarding World behind seven years ago.

The great Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts sat in his office, sucking on yet another lemon drop when the wards in his office sounded. He frowned. those wards were set to notify him if and when Harry Potter returned to England. It seems he had just entered Diagon Alley.

The mouse has tripped the trap, and now the cat will come out to play,' he thought as he flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. He morphed into a Goblin as he entered Gringotts, unbeknownst to all around him, and followed the magic of the young Harry Potter. When the ornate gilded doors opened to the Main Conference room, he slipped inside. There was an elegant man seated alone in the room. He had long wavy hair, a goatee, small frameless wire glasses and was dressed in a finely made black suit. A gold-tipped mahogany cane rested across his lap and a deep ruby robe lay draped over the back of his chair. 'Where was Harry Potter?' Dumbledore wondered to himself.

Harry turned his head, hearing the new goblin quietly slip into the room. He sensed a glamour and the signature of a wizard. He growled low in his throat. "Show yourself!"

Hagnock stepped in just as Harry barked his command, and looked between the Lord and unknown Goblin. "Who are you? I know every brother that works here." He gasped, eyes wide in shock, when Albus Dumbledore morphed before his eyes. "Guards!"

The magic crackled around the room. The two vampire guards pulled out swords and knives as Goblin guards rushed into the room.

When the elegant man turned his head and faced Albus, he saw emerald green eyes, glowing in power then anger at his intrusion.

"Harry?" Albus gasped quietly, his shock apparent.

"That is Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Dracul, Prince of House Dracul." The young lord replied, his voice reflecting an icy tone.

"Ah, I see you've learned of your inheritance," he said as he eyed the goblins and vampires around the room.

"An inheritance you denied me."

"No one would except a vampire as their..."

"And you denied my great great grandfather as well."

"OR let a child be raised by a Vampire..."

"And a werewolf."

"Yes."

"The Wizarding World did not know that Remus Lupin was a werewolf until Severus Snape told the students. So tell me another one?"

Harry waved his hand as Albus opened his mouth. "I don't want excuses. Why are you here? You were not invited. No one was to know of my visit."

Hagnack glared at the old man. "You have placed wards around the area?"

Albus only acknowledgment was raised eyebrow.

"Why are you here Albus Dumbledore?" Hagnack demanded, furious that the security of his bank had been breached.

"I came to see Harry and talk to him."

Harry stood and moved gracefully to stand near a window. Looking out, he spoke to the aging wizard seated behind him and between the two armed vampires.

"I am not returning to England. I am no longer your pawn. But I'm distressed at what you have done since my departure. Throwing the Weasley's out of their home? Whatever for?"

"We found out what he was doing in those hours after Voldemort fell at your hand. How he told us that you had absorbed his darkness and was turning dark and needed grounding."

Harry turned at the sound of the familiar voice and watched as red head after red head stepped into the conference room, followed by a bushy haired woman.

"He branded us traitors," Hermione said from beside Percy Weasley. "We tried to tell the truth when he spread the lies of you being the next dark lord."

"It's been a hard seven years." Ron stood beside a dark haired man.

"Neville?" Harry studied the calm face, seeing familiarity.

"Hello Harry." The dark haired man smiled warmly.

"Please be seated everyone. Food and drinks for my friends, Hagnack, if you please?"

"Yes, My Lord." Hagnack exited the room quickly.

"Where is Ginny?" Harry looked into the eyes of his closest friend and adopted brother.

Arthur spoke up, "She married a French Wizard the year after you left. They live in France, in a closed wizarding community."

Harry's only response was to scan the faces around him—some of the only people he cared for. Good people who paid a very high price. "I think you should leave Albus Dumbledore. Or you might end up dead, liberated of your blood."

"Now see here..."

"No. You see. You've destroyed the lives of good people who would have followed you to hell and back because you have a control issue. You want to control power. We are done."

Hagnack slammed a fist down. "Guards, escort Albus Dumbledore out of the building and destroy the wards monitoring this building. NOW!"

After the door closed behind the guards and the headmaster, Harry picked up his cane and waved it around the room. Silencing wards went up along with privacy charms. "My friends, I offer you a way out of Britain. I won't go into detail where I've been living for obvious reasons, but I offer you a new start in life." The red headed clan didn't need to think twice as they looked at one another and in one voice, "When do we leave?"

Harry's laughter rang throughout the room. It was much later after house elves packed what belongings the Weasley's had left, they were escorted them to his wizarding yacht, _The Blood Moon._ A regular two-week trip only took a few days so it would be a good time to reminisce about the past and what they could do on the island. Harry returned to his Hotel suite to find a clean and slumbering Severus Snape.

The things he had found out from Arthur Weasley didn't sit well with him. In the days after the final battle, Dumbledore made many lives a living hell. Severus Snape spent a month in Azkaban before he was released, but with stipulations. Bracelets… bracelets that dampened Severus' magic. Bracelets that could not be removed or he would die.

"Joseph?" he called out to his valet.

"My Lord."

"Were there any problems?"

"He was very passive. He thinks that he has been sold to slave traders. I placed him under a sleeping charm."

"Very good, Joseph. My business is done here. Pack our things; we leave as soon as possible. I want away from this wretched place. It makes my skin crawl."

The little man bowed low, "As you will it, My Lord."

"Dobby!"

Dobby, the house elf, had followed Harry when he left England, claiming he could find anywhere, anytime. So Harry gave in and let the little creature have his greatest wish. To be bound to his idol. And with him came Winky, who was more than happy to be a proper house elf once more. She had not touched a drop of Butterbeer since leaving England.

Dobby appeared before him dressed in a classic black sweater and black shorts. The only concession to his tastes was his socks. One was black, the other was white both had flying bats on them. Harry grinned.

"Oh Prince Harry Potter Sir! How can I help Prince Harry Potter?"

This was his friend, through thick and through thin. "Can you find Severus Snape's home and pack everything, returning to the ship within the hour?"

"Oh Yes! That would be Spinner's End. Dobby knows where that is!"

"Take Winky and Tippy with you. Lock the place down once you've finished, so no one can enter."

"Yes Sir, my Lord!" Dobby disappeared in a pop.

**pqpqpq **

Severus didn't know how much time had passed since he last woke--only that he was warm, comfortable and clean. He wondered briefly, if anyone would miss him, or where he would end up.

He had heard stories from the others of those who disappeared and were never heard from again. They were the dregs of society. No one cared what happened to any of them. Or him. Only a good riddance finally--the Great Greasy Bat was dead.

Severus swallowed back a sob. 'Dammit!', he thought. The Wizarding World had done this to him. Albus Dumbledore had condemned him to this fate. Took away his magic and his potions; subjected him to this life. How else was he supposed to live? He tried working, but that hadn't panned out. He would face whatever came now with the last bit of his tattered pride.

"Master Snape? I see you have finally awakened."

"How do you know my name?" Severus looked at the little man curiously.

"My Lord. He knows of you and is quite concerned. I have brought you a meal. After you have eaten, My Lord will come in and speak with you."

Looking around the room, Severus asked cautiously, "Where am I?

"You are aboard His Lordship's Yacht, The Blood Moon. Any other questions will be answered by him." Joseph replied as he levitated a small table next to the bed and set a covered tray onto it. The smell of rich beef broth and warm crusty bread wafted up as Joseph removed the cover. Severus' mouth watered. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a decent meal.

"And you are?" He asked, as he reached for the napkin and placed it across his lap.

"My name is Joseph. I am His Lordship's Valet. I have brought you some broth, crusty bread, and bit of fruit. There is also a nutritional potion for you as well. Eat up! His Lordship finds you too lean for your health."

Severus picked up the vial, popped the cork and sniffed. Raising an eyebrow at Joseph, he commented, "Doable," then tipped the vial back and emptied it in one swallow. His face showed barely a grimace at the strong taste.

Joseph looked to the ceiling and then smiled at his charge. "I'll pass your compliments on to the Potions Mistress. I'm sure she will be pleased."

Picking up the crusty bread, he dipped it into the hot broth. The taste alone was decadent. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. His stomach rumbled hungrily.

"Now eat slowly. His Lordship does not want you to become ill." Joseph advised in a fatherly tone. Severus quirked an eyebrow at him and sighed.

"Though I am famished, I do remember that caution is advised. I do of course wish to savor this meal." Returning his attention to his meal, he slowly sipped the warm broth from his spoon.

"Do not worry Master Snape. It will not be your last meal. Only good things can happen from now on."

Severus did not reply, his attention focused on his meal. Joseph smiled and proceeded to the wardrobe to select clothing for Severus to wear. The sleep shirt would not be appropriate for his first meeting with the young Lord.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked as he noticed Joseph pulling clothing from the expansive wardrobe.

"Setting clothes out for you." The little valet replied as he continued to pull robes from the rack and hold them up to the light.

"A whore doesn't need clothes." Severus replied quietly. He had just finished his meal and placed his napkin beside his bowl. He had only been able to eat about half of what he had been brought, but he was comfortably full.

Joseph glared. "You are not a whore, Master Snape. My Lordship does not see you in that light."

"Then what am I? I cannot do magic." Motioning at his wrists, he continued, "These bracelets prevent me from that. I am nothing."

"You are more than that, Severus. So much more."

Severus turned to see the young Lord enter his room. Joseph smiled and continued to lay out clothing for their guest.

It was the eyes that gave him away. Green eyes he thought he would never see again. Eyes he had hated, then later cared for and gotten lost in.

"Harry?"

He wanted to run to him. Hold him. But he was an undeserving man. He had learned that at the feet of two masters.

"Hello, Severus. I see you've finished eating. Freshen up and dress, and I'll return in a few minutes. Then we will talk." With a wave of Harry's hand, the tray and small table disappeared. He then turned and exited the room, as Joseph rounded the bed and helped Severus up and guided him to the bath.

In the following minutes, as Joseph helped or encouraged Severus to dress, his mind raced. Where had Harry been all this time? Why now? How had he found him?

Harry reappeared as Joseph exited the room. Severus was dressed in black pants and a blue silk shirt. The warm shade of blue put color in the pale man's cheeks.

As Harry settled himself in a chair across from Severus, a tea tray appeared. He quickly poured two cups and handed one to Severus. "I know you have many questions, Severus. I find I must clarify some things first. I was told you had died that day and then Albus attacked me on all fronts. I fled the country after I visited Gringotts. The Goblins informed me that I in fact did have other family."

"Where did you go?"

"Bermuda. I was told some interesting facts at Gringotts. Which Albus kept from me. He kept a lot of things from me."

"Bermuda?"

"Yes. In fact that is where we are heading now. My maternal Great-Great-Grandfather lives there." Harry caught and held Severus' eyes. "He's a pureblood wizard vampire, Severus. He tried to gain custody of me after my parent's died, but Dumbledore stopped it."

"What else?"

"My inheritance was blocked. He had placed charms and spells on me as a child to keep them locked away. My grandfather was the only one who was strong enough to remove them." Glancing at the bracelets. "He should be able to remove those as well."

Freedom.' Severus thought. He looked at Harry. "Removing the bracelets could kill me."

"There are ways."

"Why do you care? Can't fuck someone without magic?" His mouth twisted into a bitter frown.

Anger and hurt flashed across Harry's eyes. "You never could accept help or comfort."

"Why start now," he sneered.

"Because, we no longer have to serve Masters, OR bow down at their feet or their wishes."

"Just leave me alone Potter."

"As you wish, Severus. I'll return later, because this conversation is long from being over." Harry rose and strode purposefully from the room. The door clicked quietly shut behind him—surprising Severus who had expected Harry's temper to explode, causing him to slam the door when he exited.

**pqpqpq **

Harry, true to his stubborn Gryffindor determination, kept coming back to share meals with Severus. Listening to him snark and watching him sneer. It was the fifth day before Harry touched Severus without him flinching.

During that time, Severus learned that it was Harry who'd rescued him in the alley and had sent Dobby to pack his things up and bring them to the yacht. His home had been sealed up tight and warded to prevent entry to any but him, if he ever desired to return.

The sixth day, Harry coaxed Severus down to the main dining room of the yacht, where his other guests had spent time visiting and waiting to reach their destination. It was Hermione who saw the bracelets on Severus, and it was she who knew the incantation to remove them. There was no need for great power or magic--only a few simple words.

Hermione cried in Bill's arms as she sobbed out the story behind the bracelets. Dumbledore wanted them for the Death Eaters when Voldemort fell. Punishment, he said. Punishment. Indeed.

Harry wanted to take these same bracelets and place them on the aging manipulator himself. Revenge. The old wizard needed to experience the pain he had caused. But revenge would have to wait. He held Severus in his arms as Hermione spoke the incantation, feeling the magic race through the man's body for the first time in seven years. Severus' body stiffened and his back arched as his body began to glow. He cried out as his head fell back on Harry's shoulder, his eyes rolling back in his head. The feeling of the returning magic was so intense as to be almost painful.

Severus was breathing hard. Sweat beaded on his forehead as his magic whirled around him and through him. He felt whole again. Alive. The tears he couldn't hold back streamed down his cheeks as he turned and curled around Harry. Holding tight to the man who held him—the man who had not expected anything in return. He ached and longed for the comfort the man so willingly gave.

It was much later when Severus woke from the sleep his body demanded. Feeling so much better with his magic coursing through him. He craved to brew a potion, but that would have to wait. He couldn't wait to walk into an apothecary or gather fresh ingredients again. Haggle with proprietors over rare ingredients. Maybe he could convince Longbottom to setup a greenhouse...

Harry grinned as he watched the expressions crossing his guest's face. "Severus, you're thinking too much. I know you're dying to brew a potion. Grandfather would be more than happy to let you brew in his lab."

Severus rolled over in his bed to find Harry lying on top of the covers next to him. He stared at the young Lord intently, trying to figure out how he knew his thoughts.

"I'm a vampire. I can hear your thoughts. Especially right now because you're so happy."

"I don't do happy."

"Sure you don't…" Harry smirked.

"Potter..."

"The name is Harry, Severus. And Grandfather and his Potions Mistress will be more than happy to work with you. You were quite well known... until you died or well, disappeared. He also has a huge library that I'll have to pry you and Hermione out of for meals."

Harry watched the quiet man for a moment. "Severus...?"

Severus looked up into green eyes. "Yes...?"

"I won't push you or force you into anything. I want your friendship first and foremost. I missed the times we spent together, even though they were few and far between." He paused before continuing, "You have my promise."

Severus swallowed back the lump in his throat and tried to steady his voice, as he spoke. "Thank You, Harry."

Harry and Severus spent most of the trip together, walking around the yacht. Watching the sunset, or the moonrise, over the ocean. Harry listened to Severus talk about the past seven years--how he thought each day would be his last. How he had tried to find different work but he was always turned away. Recounting how he'd lost all hope as each man used him and abused him. He had been thinking of suicide that night in the alley. He'd wanted to end it all and be done with the whole world.

Severus had felt better after he poured out his feelings to Harry. His soul felt better—lighter. His heart beat stronger. Harry's heart ached for Severus' pain and it shown in his eyes as Severus finally looked at him when he'd finished his tale.

It was the last morning on the ship. He and Harry were dining on the top deck alone in the quiet. He still couldn't see the island, in the early morning mist, but he could feel the magic as they drew closer to shore.

"Severus?"

Taking a sip of his tea. "Yes, Harry?"

"What would bring closure to this chapter in your life? What would make you feel..." Harry paused, as he tried to grasp the appropriate words.

"Like I was finally free?" Severus answered quietly.

"Yes."

Dark eyes met green ones, as both men were silent for a few moments. Severus seemed to be contemplating, then he looked up suddenly and smiled. "To see those damn bracelets on Dumbledore's wrists. To see the great man on his knees without his magic."

Harry nodded slowly in agreement. "That is a thought my friend. We will have to remember that."

One of the crew approached. "My Lord. We are docking now. Your grandfather is waiting on the docks."

"Thank You, Malcolm." Turning to his companion, he rose and dropped his napkin on the table. "Shall we step into the future?"

Severus smiled a true smile for the first time in years as he stood up and held a hand out to Harry. "I look forward to meeting your great great grandfather. He sounds like a very intriguing man."

"Oh you have no idea." Harry grinned as he took Severus' warm hand in his and led him down to the gangway. "No idea at all."

**pqpqpq **

It was a year later, when two figures appeared in the old office in Hogwarts, dressed in dark clothes. It was late at night, and the shadows reached out and to caress and hide them as they made their way towards a hidden door.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, as he looked through the darkness at his mate.

"Positive. Now move! I have plans for you tonight after we have fed." Severus' eyes were glowing with excitement and anticipation.

"Have you ever thought of having sex on the teacher's desk, Severus?"

"Potter…"

"Ok. Ok. It's just a thought. Well..."

Severus thought for a moment. "Lets just get this done.. and then you can bend me over the desk," he purred.

Harry grinned wide, his fangs glinting in the moonlight, as he felt himself harden at the thought of his mate's lily-white arse bared over that huge ornate desk. He followed his mate up the stairs as they stepped through the hidden door. His eyes watching the slightly swinging hips ahead of him as he licked his lips. He shook his head to clear the haze of lust as they walked into the bedroom of Albus Dumbledore.

Ah, sweet revenge. Finally. Harry cast a silencing spell then a body bind.

Blue eyes snapped open. "What! What!" Then he saw who was in his room. "Harry! Severus!"

"Don't speak, just listen." Harry hissed as he held up the modified bracelets that Severus, Bill and Hermione had worked long and hard on. "We are returning these, but with a few alterations. No one will be able to see them. You will not be able to speak of them or speak of our visit. As far as the Wizarding World will know, your magic is gone—unless…you give full restitution to all those you wronged since the war."

Harry handed them to Severus. Severus waved his hand and they attached themselves to the old man's wrists. "Have a happy life old man."

Harry and Severus turned as one then, and apparated away. The sound of an agonizing wail just reached their ears as they disappeared.

When they arrived home, Severus turned to his mate and embraced him. "I'm whole again…finally."

**_Finis _**

_Bad author's notes: Angels and When you come back to me are giving me fits.. BIG ONES!__ They are both my babies of my heart.. and I won't give up on either one...Somewhere I belong is started and ploted. AND I'm also on a Vampire!Harry kick...Now hit that little blue button and review us.. and tell us what you think._

_SeulWolfe and Morganlefay1958 _


End file.
